


My Dearest, Satine (With a Comma After Dearest)

by captaindominoes



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship and Love, Light Angst, Set after the Rako Hardeen arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes
Summary: It was not just the Jedi who mourned when Obi-Wan Kenobi died. Now that the ruse has been revealed, Satine needs proof that he really is alive.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	My Dearest, Satine (With a Comma After Dearest)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mini_L_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_L_87/gifts).



> I've never written Obi-Wan/Satine, but I greatly enjoyed creating this little drabble. Enjoy :)

It was a gorgeous day on Coruscant. The sky was a cloudless blue, a brilliant backdrop hanging over a bustling city of trillions of souls. The sun had nestled itself between the two tallest structures, peeking out to greet the citizens of the highest levels, not quite bright enough to grace those in the lowest. The Jedi Temple had the luxury of experiencing all the blue sky Coruscant had to offer, and it would have been a shame to waste it. 

That was how Obi-Wan found himself in the Temple garden, strolling between rows of flowers of every color, admiring the way they bowed in the sun. He had been summoned to the garden, for what reason he did not know, but it was a welcome reprieve from the stress of the day’s work. This clone war was neverending, and neither was the paperwork. 

“I had to see for myself that it was true.” 

Obi-Wan’s breath caught in his throat when he heard her voice, struck by surprise, happiness, and slight dread all at once. There she sat in the Temple garden, the perfect image of poise and beauty, hands folded neatly in her lap as she leveled her steady gaze at Obi-Wan. She was neither angry nor accusatory, but her eyes held a profound sense of sadness that Obi-Wan desperately wanted to cast away from her. It was a look he had hoped to never see on her face.

Obi-Wan stopped a few meters away, his feet unsure even if his heart knew what he wanted. “Satine… what are you doing here?” 

Satine gathered the folds of her dress and moved over on the stone bench to make room. “Come sit with me, Obi-Wan.”

Against his better judgement, Obi-Wan sat, warily regarding the duchess. “You came quite a long way for a chat.” 

Satine’s lips curved up into a smile as her eyes drank in his features. “Now that I see you without it, I quite miss the beard.” 

Obi-Wan reached up to touch his bare cheek. “I’m still getting used to it myself.” 

“Yet I find you are no less handsome than I remember.” Satine looked out at the garden, watching the milk grass rustle in the breeze. “I attended your funeral, Obi-Wan.” 

Obi-Wan glanced down at his lap, guilt washing over him. “I had no choice. I could tell no one, not even Anakin. It was the only way to ensure I would be believed as Rako Hardeen.” 

“Your dedication to the Order at your own expense is as inspiring as it is disheartening.” Satine turned to face him again. Anyone else would think her expression to be cool and neutral, but Obi-Wan could see through the cracks in her mask. “I wept for you. Not just for the life you had, but…” She reached across, taking his hand to hold it loosely in both of hers. “For the one you did not.” 

Obi-Wan’s fingers curled in her hands, barely stroking the smooth, soft skin. “I would have told you if I could.” 

“I understand why you did not. That’s not why I’m here.” Satine looked down at their joined hands. “I’ve often thought to myself how different things would be if I had asked you to stay.” 

“That’s in the past,” Obi-Wan said softly. “I’m afraid neither of us has the power to go back and change it.” 

“No. But we do have power over our own fates now.” Satine let the statement hang in the air between them, a question buried in her words, one that Obi-Wan had struggled to find an answer to for many years. 

“You know that I can’t,” Obi-Wan started, old regret seeping into his words. “It’s been a long time since we…” 

“And I find my heart has only grown fonder the longer I am away from you.” It was a bold statement, but Satine had always been a bold woman. “You have a choice. You’ve always had a choice.” 

“What you’re asking of me… I can’t.” Obi-Wan withdrew his hand and held it close. “I’m not saying I’ve never considered it. You knew how I felt when I left. But temptation has no place in my life now. I’ve spoken at length with Master Windu, and I’ve spent a considerable amount of time working through my feelings--”

“I don’t care what Master Windu said,” Satine cut in, and the sharpness of her tongue surprised Obi-Wan. “You deserve to be happy.” 

Obi-Wan smiled slightly and set a gentle hand on her knee. “My dear, I am happy. But I sense that you are not.” 

“And I sense that you don’t believe your own words.” Satine covered his hand with her own. “You have your duty. I have mine. I suppose I hoped our paths would intertwine once again. Perhaps I am a dreamer.” 

“Well…” Obi-Wan turned his palm so they could lace their fingers together. “It is one of the qualities I admire most about you.” 

“The quality I admire most about you is your loyalty.” Satine exhaled. “It is both your greatest strength and an attribute that I curse.” 

“If it is any comfort, my loyalty to you has never wavered.” 

“I never doubted that.” Satine settled back to watch as a few younglings darted through the thicket of trees nearby, trying to reach the low-hanging fruit on the sagging branches. “I’m returning to Mandalore tonight.” 

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. “Let me know when you depart. I’ll see you off.” 

“Of course.” Satine sighed, and with it she let out all the emotions that had too long been trapped inside. “Will you sit with me awhile? It’s such a beautiful day.” 

Obi-Wan lifted his face against the breeze, feeling the sun warm his cheeks, watching the light bounce off Satine’s features out of the corner of his eye. How striking she was like this, vulnerable and open, her face betraying all the words she dared not say. “I will.” 

They sat in silence for a long time, neither daring to move nor speak for fear of breaking the chaste moment they had together. Satine’s hand was still in his, warm and sure, clutching him like she was afraid he might float away if she let go. Obi-Wan contented himself with this stolen time, though no matter how long it lasted, it was never enough. He squeezed her hand a little tighter and breathed in their moment. It would have to be enough for him.


End file.
